Opinions matter
by LaraHawke
Summary: What does Levi and Petra have to say about marriage? Oneshot. Not as depressing as my other rivetra fic. please R


_When she was younger, she thought that love always led to marriage. She thought that it was a necessity; a must to prove that you really love a person, a way to show that you're serious about spending your whole life with that someone. But now she thinks otherwise._

_Being in love doesn't mean to have to get married. Loving someone and staying with that someone is enough. Wedding gowns, rings, vows and flowers were just fancy stuff. And besides, weddings like that wouldn't exist in this world; it also wouldn't exist with a man like __him__._

_She and Levi had the same opinion about marriage. They both think that it's just a waste of time; that people shouldn't need to exchange vows to love each other forever in front of God that they aren't even sure that exists. They were both contented with staying with each other, even if their relationship has no certainty._

* * *

"Oh God..." Petra sighed as she dropped the parchment of paper that she was holding. Levi and the others heard the loud thump of the table as Petra looked at the paper scornfully. "He just won't stop buggering me about this, wouldn't he?" Petra muttered to herself.

"Was it your father again?" Levi asked her while moving closer to her. "Yes. He said that 'It was too early for me to marry' and 'You're still too young' and blah, blah, blah. Every time he sends a letter, the marriage thing always comes up." She explained.

"As if I'm interested in marriage!" Petra scoffed.

Levi hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear "Oh? Is that so?" he pondered. "Yup," Petra replied. "In a world were uncertainty is constant, why tie yourself to someone with just petty vows and chain each other in the form of paired rings of you could do more than that?" she explained. Levi smirked a little about this statement. He never expected a girl like her to dislike marriage_._

* * *

_As a young man who grew up independently, Levi had few knowledge of how marriage works. When he learned how to read, he has come by a few books about the thing, but he never read it all. As what was written, though, was totally different from reality. _

_As he has seen in the streets, most married people do nothing but quarrel. __So this is what 'Exchanging vows to love and cherish each other forever' means__, he thought__, how pathetic. Why tie yourself to someone with just a few sugar-coated lies when you could make so much more? _

_Since then, marriage never came to his mind. One acquaintance of his once asked, "Oi Levi. D'ya plan on gettin' married sumday?". He just clicked his tongue in annoyance and said "Marriage is bullshit" before walking out the tavern. He's never considered it again, not until __she__ came up._

_It was actually good to know that she doesn't intend to marry. Apart from the time they're going to take up for preparations, he also won't know what to say IF he has to propose. He was a man known for being heartless and emotionless, so he proposing to someone in public would be too embarrassing. Proposing in private would be too cheap. And he also wouldn't know what to say; actually, that's his main problem. _

_Who could imagine Lance Corporal Levi, a man with few words, bending one knee and saying sweet, romantic things like 'I want to stay with you forever, marry me?' __No, doing that would make me the talk of the week, __he thought._

_He felt as if a huge lump from his throat was removed when Petra said "As if I'm interested in marriage!" loudly and with certainty. But if she ever changes her mind, he'll make an exception for her._

* * *

A day before the expedition, Levi and Petra had some time to spend with each other before getting back to work. "So, still thinking about the same thing when it comes to marriage?" Petra suddenly asked out of the blue. "Why do you ask?" Levi said with a tone of disinterest. _I thought she wasn't interested? _He wondered. "Nothing. I was wondering if you'd... you know..." Petra said while looking down, obviously to hide her blush.

_If it's with you, why not? _He thought. Instead of saying what's actually on his mind, he said "Maybe." Petra suddenly looked up with her eyes sparkling. Levi suddenly started walking away from her. "I need to get back to work," he said loudly enough for her to hear. When he was already at the door, he said "Go to my office at 10:00 pm. I don't want you to be late."

As he closed the door, he took a ring out of his pocket._ Good thing I had a ring to give her._ For what feels like the first time on his entire life, he let out a smile. A _real _smile.

_**END**_


End file.
